


Butterflies

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nico wanted was sleep. All Leo wanted were costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

"Oh my god Nico! I just had the world's most awesomest idea!" 

Uh oh was the first thing that came into Nico's mind. Leo's 'awesomest ideas' were always more horrible than awesome. 

"Is this gonna be as bad as your last idea?" Nico groaned, cuddling closer into Leo. Leo was up and leaning against the headboard with Nico lying beside him, trying to get as much body contact as possible. He just wanted to sleep again. Waking up at 9am was unacceptable on a Saturday morning, but his stupid, adorable boyfriend just had to be a morning person.

"My last idea went great!" Leo protested, crossing his arms and pouting. It made Nico want to kiss him. 

Nico hummed sarcastically. "Yeah. Totally." 

Leo apparently didn't notice the sarcasm or chose to ignore it because he immediately brightened up. "See! Anyway, we should go trick or treating this year. In costumes!" 

"Didn't we do that last year?"

"Yes but I've got the best costume planned for us this year!" 

Nico frowned."But I wanna go as a ghost." 

"No! You did that last year!" 

"But I look good as a ghost!" Nico protested and threw the bedsheet over his head. "See!" 

"Yes you do. But no."

Nico pushed the sheet off him. "Zombie?" he asked, hopefully. 

"The year before. And don't you dare say vampire."

Nico pouted. "But-" 

"No buts. We're going as butterflies." 

Nico was surprised his body allowed him to get off his warm Leo. Arms crossed, he looked at Leo. "Absolutely not. I've got my dignity to mantain." 

Leo smirked."I'm pretty sure that was taken away that time Percy walked in on us." 

"Leo!" 

"I'm gonna be a blue butterfly and you're gonna be a green one. And we're making it ourselves." 

Nico groaned into his pillow. He supposed it could have been worse. Leo might have decided that they were going and pink coloured fairies or something. "Remind me why I love you?" 

"Because I'm the Super Sized McShizzle."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Leo but the Latino grabbed it. 

"I'll be a stupid butterfly for you. But I do get something in return don't I?" 

Leo smirked. "Of course you do." He leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I was desperate for valdangelo. I'm sorry if it sucks


End file.
